Shira and Kiyomi
by K.A. Productions
Summary: Two half saiyan girls have been living on Earth undetected by the z warriors thier whole lives. So what happens when one day they stumble across Vegeta? Told from the perspectives of those two half saiyan girls. Trunks/OC and Goten/OC.
1. Meet the Prince

This story was written by my friend and me. She writes from Shira's perspective and I write from Kiyomi's. This fic completely disreguards DBGT and the ages of Bra and Pan may slightly be altered, but only by a year or two. Not completely sure.

Disclaimer: My friend and I do not own Dragonball z. If we did then there would be more Mirai Trunks and all of his long-haired sexiness. But we don't so there isn't.

This chap was kinda short but the next will longer.

* * *

_Shira_

He was shorter than I expected him to be, though I guess it didn't matter how tall he was considering he could blast me into oblivion. Really, once I saw him I realized I should have noticed him before, or at least his power level. Too distracted by Kiyomi's super-hyper personality and A.D.D. to really care about power spikes in the town's population, I guess. Too bad I noticed too late that he was looking right at me.

_Kiyomi_

Who was that troll-like man staring at Shira? His energy signature is like daddy's was. I'm gonna introduce us.

"Hi, I'm Kiyomi and this is my sister, Shira. Who are you? You live around here?"

I flew over to him, expecting to shake his hand.

"Get the hell away from me!" His voice and expression looked permanently angry.

"Kiyomi," Shira said while pulling me away. "That's the prince of all saiyans. Dad told us this. Remember?" She said that last word with a smack to my arm.

I didn't think princes' were short, but I figured I better take Shira's word for it.

"Who are you? Speak now or face my galic gun!"

"Whoa, calm down Vegeta-sama." Shira said. "I'm Shira and this is my sister, Kiyomi. You'll have to excuse her—Kiyomi's not very bright sometimes. Anyway we're half-human and half-saiyan."

"Right," Vegeta snorted. "And just where do you get your saiyan heritage from?" He didn't look like he believed Shira. Why?

Aww…he looks adorable when he's disbelieving us.

"From our father. Amotto. He found out about Frieza blowing up planet Vegeta before Frieza had the chance to do it. Barely escaped with his life." I saw a brief flicker of understanding flicker in his eyes as my sister explained. "When he escaped he found this quaint little planet and got together with our mother. He had us at age 101 and just recently passed away about 2 years ago. Quite an early death for a saiyan, but it's not his fault. Our mother found him cheating and killed him.

Vegeta nodded. "I knew your father. He was one of the royal family's best personal warriors." He smirked. "How did your mother kill a saiyan warrior?"

"Well, we don't really like to talk about it, but what happened was…"

I wasn't really listening anymore. I was thinking about his adorableness as his cute, evil smirk grew more and more pronounced. He looked like a teddy bear in the style of a troll doll.

As Shira explained caught words like "hot coffee" and "beat with a fire extinguisher". But I was still really marveling in the short prince's unusual looks.

"…and that's how she did it." Shira finished.

Vegeta furrowed his brow, deep in thought, and then turned to glare at me with a sour expression that made him even more adorable. "What are you staring at?"

"Seriously, Kiyomi, you weren't blinking." Shira added.

"Oh, I just love your hair. It's so pointy and fluffy. Have you ever tried using it as a sweeper or a broom?" I asked, eager for an answer.

"For Kami's sake," Vegeta muttered to himself. "It's a female Kakorot. It's bad enough that he's around. Now there's another one?"

Shira grabbed me by my shoulder and jerked me towards her, maybe leaving a bruise. What did I do?

"Ow, Shira, what is your problem?" I demanded.

"Kiyomi, if you don't shut up I will wrap you in discipline tape from head to toe." She threatened.

I stuck my tongue out at her like a child before looking curiously at Vegeta.

Suddenly, I heard Simple Plan's song "Shut Up" playing right before Vegeta pulled a small, black cell phone from his pocket.

Without bothering to look at the caller ID, he flipped it open, hit talk, and pressed it to his ear.

"What do you want woman?"

I watched his expressions as he talked.

He chuckled. "Well, tell Bra she killed it she eats it." He had on that fascinating smirk. "Raw." He added.

He listened for a moment.

"So? I had eaten all kinds of dead meat by the time I was 9. What's one little earth squirrel?"

He huffed out a breath.

"Fine…but keep that squirrel. I have plans for Bra…No, I most certainly am not wrapped around her finger...Whatever...Is Trunks there now...Why? Because I had an idea." He appraised Shira for a short second. "No, unfortunately, this is the sort of thing you would... " He grimaced. "Goodbye, woman." He shouted angrily, before snapping the phone shut.

"You," He said, pointing a finger at Shira. "Follow me." He pointed at me then. "And you get lost."

And with that he took off into the sky. Shira shrugged her shoulders and followed after him.

Not wanting to be left behind by my sister and the adorable troll-man, I followed after them.

I caught up easily. Shira was stronger, but I was faster.

I love flying. I love the wind in my hair and the occasional bird that crashes into me.

Ooooo, geese! I wanted to fly in formation with them, but the flock looked fairly big without me. Shira doesn't like to fly with the geese. Why was that? Was she just anti-goose?

Thinking of Shira brought her and Vegeta to my mind again. How should I act around him? Should I bow? No, only ugly princes' want you to bow.

As we got closer to our destination three power levels caught my attention. Two were smaller, but still way stronger than a human's, and the other one seemed about as strong as Vegeta's.

* * *

Please review and let us know what you think so far.


	2. Meet the Boys

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ._

_Shira_

"Kiyomi…?" I questioned softly as we were coming closer and closer to a large building that said Capsule Corporation on the front. Kiyomi was not paying attention. She looked like her light bulb was turned off.

"Kiyomi!" I yelled. She snapped to attention a little too late. She hit another goose and giggled.

I felt the vein in my jaw twitch. How in the world was this person my twin? At least were not identical and I can deny being related to her if need be.

"Kiyomi, what do you think Vegeta-San wants with me?"

Kiyomi shrugged. "Maybe he wants to give us ice cream. I hope its vanilla bean. I love vanilla bean! How come you don't like vanilla bean, huh?"

Oh, god what have I done? Five minutes go by and she's still talking.

"You know what? Screw this. Its time for the discipline tape." I took the roll of duct tape out of my pocket and taped her mouth shut, wrapping it around her head in a way that she couldn't just rip it off, just in time for us to arrive on the Capsule Corp. front lawn.

We followed Vegeta inside. He turned around to say something to me but stopped when he saw Kiyomi.

"I thought I told that brat to get lost."

"Well," I started to explain. "Kiyomi doesn't have the keys to our apartment, so she can't really go home until I do, and I don't trust her to go back to West City Mall without me."

Vegeta seemed to accept this explanation pretty well and moved on to a different subject. "Why is her mouth duct taped?"

This question made me happy because it gave me a chance to take out my discipline tape again. "Whenever Kiyomi's talking gets on my nerves to the point that I can't stand it anymore I bring out my roll of discipline tape to solve the problem."

I could tell by the look on Vegeta's face that he really liked the idea of discipline tape very much. I made a note to buy him some next time I went shopping.

"So, what are we doing here at this Capsule Corp. building?" I asked.

I did not like the look that came over his face. I knew that look. That was the look that dad had always gotten when he was about to blow up something extra big or when Kiyomi saw someone extra doll-like in appearance.

I suddenly wished I hadn't said anything.

"I want you to meet someone," he said mysteriously.

"Is it a boy someone or a girl someone?"

"It's a boy; my son, Trunks."

With that Vegeta began to walk away from us and towards the elevator. I had to hurry to keep up with him. For a short man Vegeta walks pretty fast. He took out a plastic card and slid it through the security slot. There was a low beeping sound and the elevator doors slid open. We all stepped inside and the doors slid shut before the elevator started to move. There were no buttons on the elevator. Apparently it only went up to one place, the top floor.

All the while we were in the elevator, Kiyomi kept shooting pleading looks in my direction. I knew she wanted me to cut the tape off but I didn't want to right now. I enjoyed the absolute silence in the elevator since it was rarely peaceful in our apartment, even though only two people lived there.

By the time we reached our destination (it took like three minutes, this place was huge) I had decided that I had enjoyed the silence long enough, so I took a pair of orange scissors out of my pocket and carefully cut the duct tape off as soon as we got off the elevator.

I waited for Kiyomi's insane chatter to start again but it never happened. She seemed to be distracted by Vegeta's hair again.

We followed Vegeta into a large office with an oak wood desk, two computer stations, and a snack bar. Sitting at the desk was a cute boy with short, lavender hair and pale skin. I couldn't see his eyes because he was looking down at what I assumed was some type of paperwork.

"Trunks!" Vegeta suddenly yelled, causing his son to snap to attention.

Apparently Trunks hadn't noticed us before. He must have been really focused on his work.

"I want to introduce you to someone," Vegeta smiled. "This is Shira Night. She's a half-saiyan like you."

Trunks blinked in surprise. Weather it was the fact that Vegeta was being nice, that he just introduced him to a half-saiyan, or that he was smiling (in a non-evil way) I didn't know. Probably a combination of all three.

Poor Trunks looked very confused so I would speak to him first instead of the other way around.

"It's very nice to meet you Trunks-san." I was smiling brightly and I felt my face start to heat up under his unblinking gaze. I began to introduce Kiyomi so that I wouldn't have to look directly into his eyes anymore. "And this is my fraternal twin sister, Kiyomi."

At the mention of her name, Kiyomi's mind returned from whatever 5th dimension it was floating in long enough for her to chirp a cheerful and very high pitched "hello".

The loudness of Kiyomi's voice seemed to bring Trunks out of shock. "Hello, Shira and Kiyomi. It's very nice to meet you both. Do you know why my dad brought you here?"

Both Kiyomi and I shook our heads no. Vegeta was smirking again. I found that the little joy I had inside me died whenever he smirked like that.

"Shira," Vegeta questioned. "Do you have any combat training at all?"

The way Vegeta asked the question made me very nervous, but I kept my face as blank and unreadable as possible. Its something I have become very good at actually.

"Well not really," I said. "My dad mostly taught us how to fly and increase our speed since my mom pointed out that the only beings we'd have to fight are humans and we were already way stronger than them by the time dad started teaching us anything. I'm already a black belt in Tae Kwon Doe, but I'd like to learn more advanced techniques to train with."

"How would you like to be trained by Trunks?" Vegeta asked smirking.

"What?" Trunks and I yelled at the same time.

"Trunks can train you in combat," Vegeta repeated calmly.

"But what if Trunks-San doesn't want to train me?" I asked.

Vegeta looked directly at Trunks before saying "But you want to train Shira, don't you boy?"

Trunks nodded his head. "Sure."

I could tell that Trunks did not want to train me but I'm not about to say anything about that. Vegeta seemed like a force of nature. Unstoppable.

_Kiyomi_

I didn't understand everyone's expressions because I was too busy looking at the similarities between Vegeta and Trunks. You could see a likeness in their faces. Then again they are father and son. Still though, if it weren't for my blue-green eyes, I could have been a female clone of daddy, and Shira pretty much is a younger version of what mom looks like.

Why did Trunks have lavender hair? Did he dye it? Was it that way naturally? I've never seen that color hair before. Plenty of people with blue or green hair, but never lavender.

I was about to comment on it, but Shira leaned over and whispered "discipline tape". I did not want to be taped again so I kept it to myself.

Suddenly, a little girl burst into the room. "Daddy, you're home!" She ran to Vegeta and latched onto his leg. He reached down and picked up the small, doll-like child and smiled a real smile at her.

She was short, probably about five years old, with blue hair, and an angelic face.

"Aww, you are so adorable!" I blurted out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, Trunks looked at me funny, Shira rolled the discipline tape around on her fingers, and angel-girl shot curious looks at me and Shira.

"Well, I'm done working." Trunks said to Shira. "Do you want to train now?"

"Sure, let's go, I guess." Shira said, and then turned to me. "Kiyomi can watch or stay here. I don't want you wandering around by yourself. I don't feel like having to find you later."

"I think I'll stay here." I said

"Daddy, come play dress up with me." The little girl demanded Vegeta.

A look of horror washed over Vegeta's face.

Just as Shira and Trunks were walking out, another lady walked in. She looked like she was probably angel-girls mom.

"So, I need you to look after Bra for a couple hours." She said to Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted. "Why?"

"I've got to figure out some components for a new invention." Then she looked at me. "Who's this?"

"The stupid sister of the half-saiyan girl that I'm trying to set Trunks up with."

"Oh, was that the girl that Trunks just left with?" She smiled.

Vegeta smirked. "Yes."

The woman shook her head. "I just can't believe that you of all people are playing matchmaker."

Vegeta let out a long breath. "Don't you have a contraption to work on?"

She rolled her eyes and looked back to me. "Hi, I'm Bulma."

"My names Kiyomi." I said. "Are you Bra's mother? She looks a lot like you. Really pretty."

Bulma smiled. "Yes, I am. Thank you." Then she turned back to Vegeta. "I like her."

"I don't." He stated gruffly.

On her way out the door, Vegeta stopped her. "Wait, where is that Earth squirrel?"

Bra looked up at him with a guilty look on her face.

"I threw it out." Bulma called back, walking out the door.

"Daddy, dress-up." Bra said again to remind him.

"Oooh, I wanna play." I volunteered.

"Okay, Kiyomi, you can play fairy princess dress-up with me." She looked at Vegeta. "Sorry, Daddy."

"That's okay, princess, go play." He didn't look upset, he looked relieved. "I think I'll go spar with that clown waiting outside."

"Come on, Kiyomi, let's play dress-up." Bra said, tugging on my wrist.

"If you lose, hurt, or make my daughter cry in any way I will kill you in a very painful manner." Vegeta threatened.

"Okay, bye." I said as Bra pulled me out into the hallway.

"My brother's office is up here, but this is the floor where we live too." Bra explained.

Bra pulled me into a room with fuzzy pink walls and hot pink carpeting. A large toy box took up most of the east wall and stuffed animals lined the west wall. A large canopy bed was in the middle of the north wall with several dressers on either side of it.

She walked over to her toy box and took out four crowns. The shiny gems and golden frames of the crowns looked real.

She put on the smaller crown that said 'Bra' in the middle and laid out three more crowns on the top of the toy box for me to choose from. "Pick one." She said. The other three crowns all had different colored jewels on them and said 'Trunks','Bulma', and 'Vegeta'.

I decided I very much liked Vegeta's crown so I put it on my head.

"Mommy had these made specially for when I want to play princess dress-up." Bra smiled.

I smiled. "I like them."

"Make-up time." She announced.

I let Bra decorate my face with different lipsticks, eye shadows, and blushes. When she was finished she showed me my face in the mirror. It was covered with purples and blues and oranges and greens.

"Well…I have to say…that I…I _love_ it." I admitted loudly. "Where did you learn how to do this? You're amazing."

Her face lit up in a bright smile. "Thank you. You're more fun to play with than the others. Mommy is always rushing me 'cause she's busy all the time and Daddy and Trunks just look nervous and awkward and anxious."

"Anytime you want to play, just call me and I'll come visit." I promised.

She smiled a dazzling smile and nodded.

BOOM!

The noise was loud and fierce. A loud gun? No. A fire cracker? Hmm…where can I get some fire crackers? I can make my own with my ki, but they're just not as colorful or as pretty. Ooh, I want some sparklers. The kind that change color, not the ones that are always just white or yellow.

"Oh, man," Bra complained. "Daddy blew up the gravity machine again! Mommy's gonna yell at him." A small smirk resembling Vegeta's played on her face. "Can we go watch? I want to see, but I can't fly yet. Will you take me?" Her small face was bright-eyed.

"Sure." I liked seeing Bra happy. She was just too adorable.

She walked into her conjoining bathroom and brought a wet cloth out for me to wipe the make-up off my face before we went anywhere. I did as she silently requested. Then she took the cloth and just tossed it in a laundry hamper.

Bra clambered onto my back and locked her arms around my neck to keep from falling.

"Hold on tight, and keep watch for geese." I warned her.

"Geese?" She asked curiously.

I lifted us out of her bedroom window and into the wide open sky. Finding Troll-man's ki was simple; it was powered up to a very high extent and getting higher. As I flew towards it, I flew into a pigeon, and in surprise bra's grip loosened and she fell.

By the time I realized what had happened -right before she hit the ground- Vegeta had caught her.

I flew down to the ground.

Next to Vegeta stood two others. They both had intriguing hair. I especially loved the younger one's hair.

"What the _hell_ were you doing?" Vegeta demanded, his expression furious.

"Bra wanted to come over this way." I explained. I really didn't understand why he was so mad. Bra was safe after all. I wasn't actually paying much attention to Vegeta though, not since I saw that boy. He's about my age too.

"Why did you drop my daughter. One wrong word and you'll be used to help the Earth plant life grow!" Vegeta snapped, bringing me out of my trance from staring at the mystery guy.

"I didn't drop her. She fell. By the time I realized that she wasn't there anymore you had already caught her." I stated calmly.

Vegeta looked like he wanted to punch something. His hands were balled into fists and his ki was higher than before. His face was much angrier than usual.

The older man that I didn't know put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off. "Calm down, Vegeta. It was an accident."

When Vegeta turned to look at Bra a lot of his anger turned into concern. "Are you okay, princess?"

"Yes," she answered. "And don't be so hard on my friend. It was an accident and I'm the one who let go."

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh and turned back to me. "No more flying with Bra. Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it." I said, frowning.

Vegeta took Bra back to the building with her room, leaving me with the two strangers.

"Hi, I'm Goku." The older man said. "Nice to meet you." He spoke as if that whole mess just now didn't happen.

"And I'm Goten. Sorry. My dad can be a bit spacey sometimes." The handsome guy smiled at me.

"My sister would probably tell you that she thinks that I know the feeling. My name is Kiyomi Night." I was so nervous all of a sudden that I couldn't stop talking. "I'm seventeen years old, I have a fraternal twin sister named Shira, and I'm afraid of spiders and discipline tape-"

"Whoa, relax," Goten cut me off. "Hey, Vegeta-San told us 'bout a couple of half saiyan girls. I would guess that you are one of them."

"Yep," I couldn't look away from him despite my ADD usually making me constantly distracted. "But my sister is training with a guy with lavender hair."

"You mean Trunks?" he asked.

"Uh huh." I said stupidly.

He furrowed his eyes in a very cute way. "Don't you have anyone to train with?"

I bit my lip. "No."

He pursed his lips considering. "If you want you can come train with me."

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly.

"There's this awesome place to train right by where I live. Lets go."

He levitated himself into the air and I flew away with him.

It seems that with Goten my attention is totally on him. It can't be just because he's cute. I've seen cute boys before and still got distracted. But, with Goten its like when Shira turns the TV on to keep me busy. Nothing else matters.

* * *

This chapter was longer than the first. How did it go? Reviews please.


	3. Quality Time with Trunks and Goten

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had gotten abducted by aliens and was unable to post. No, just kidding. I just haven't gotten aroung to it until now.**

**This chap has a good dose of ShiraxTrunks and KiyomixGoten interaction in it. So, grab some chips or something, sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any of its characters. Just having fun playing with them for a while. I do, however, own Kiyomi. My friend Kya, who writes all of Shira's parts, owns her.**

* * *

Shira

"So, you and your sister live all by yourselves? Why don't you live with your parents?" Trunks questioned me as he levitated a few more inches upward so that he was sitting/floating right next to me. He was so close to me now, and it was so quiet outside, that I could hear him quietly breathing in and out as he waited for me to answer him.

I turned my head in the opposite direction so he couldn't see me blush. He didn't know I was blushing so he obviously misinterpreted my movement and silence as something else.

"I understand if you don't want to tell me about your parents, Shira-San. It's none of my business anyway." He said softly.

"It's all right," I answered just as softly. "I don't mind telling you. I've already told your dad part of the story anyway."

"Then why'd you look away?" His voice sounded a bit worried. "Does my breath stink or something? Did I do something wrong?"

I bit my lip quietly. I hadn't meant to make him feel bad. "No, your breath doesn't stink Trunks-San, and, no, you haven't done anything to offend me." I fidgeted slightly in the air. I knew what he was going to ask next, and it made me nervous."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Curse him. Really, it wasn't fair. Even his voice was hot. I took a deep breath before saying really fast, "Idid'ntwantyoutoseemeblush."

"What?" He asked, confused.

Obviously talking really fast was not going to work, so I took a few more deep breaths and repeated the sentence; this time a lot slower. I pronounced each word carefully and focused on one word at a time so I wouldn't have to think about what I was saying and how stupid I was acting right now. "I didn't want you to see me blush."

"Is that all?" He wondered, smiling as he tilted my head in his direction with his hand. "But you look so cute when you blush."

My face darkened another shade. I didn't think it could possibly get any redder. I gently removed Trunks' hand from under my chin and decided quickly that a change in subject was in order fast. Like _now_. "Weren't you supposed to be training me Trunks-San?"

Trunks smirked just like his father did and I suddenly had a strong urge to smack him very hard. I resisted said urge; though I had to focus really hard to do so.

"But when we first got out here you said you'd rather talk than train," His smirk widened.

"Well now I want to train," I said while wondering if discipline tape could be used on people who weren't chatter boxes.

"Alright," Trunks said. "Let's start with something easy. Do you know how to use ki as a weapon?" He asked stretching his legs out so he was now standing straight up in mid-air. I copied him.

"Does lasering the words _'Pervert Loser' _onto someone's forehead count?" I asked grinning slightly.

Trunks grinned back. "Yes, it does. Do you know how to do ki blasts?"

I shook my head no. "My sister does, but I don't. And that's only because she taught herself somehow. My dad never taught us that. He said something about it being too easy for women to blow things up without them. Personally, I think if he hadn't lent his car to our neighbor in the first place he wouldn't have to worry about it."

Trunks' grin widened. "Well with a ki blast you'll be able to blow up things much larger than a car. Okay so first I'm going to do a ki blast and then you're going to copy me. Okay?"

I nodded my head yes so that he knew I understood. Trunks rose his arm so that it was level with his shoulder. Then he aimed at a large boulder about fifty feet away from us. His ki began to flow towards the center of his palm until it formed a small ki ball the size of a soft ball. He then released the ki ball and it flew quickly towards his chosen target. As soon as it made contact the ki ball and the boulder exploded in a flash of bright light with little pieces of rock flying off in all kinds of directions.

I mimicked the motions I had watched Trunks do before, but I must have done something wrong because I only managed to make a small ki ball that seemed to flicker in and out of existence until it vanished completely. I glared at my target boulder, only 25 feet away.

"It's not working," I said quietly. I knew that Trunks could clearly see that himself but I felt the need to say it out loud anyway.

"You need to relax your arm muscles," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You're way too tense. You have to let your ki flow freely."

Relax he says? How the _hell _am I supposed to relax with his hand on my shoulder? The guy practically radiates heat, but all I say out loud is "Relax. S-Sure. Let me try again."

I did the moves Trunks showed me again, only this time the ki grew to a size that was way too big and instead of flying away blew up right where it was. After the explosion, there was a stray strand of hair on my head that was on fire. Trunks calmly put it out.

"How did that happen?" I questioned, distressed.

"You used _too much _ki this time."

"I'm sorry?" I said, blinking confusedly.

Trunks sighed and used the hand he placed on my almost bare shoulder (I'm wearing a tank top) to rub the bridge of his nose. "Just try again. And try not to blow us up this time."

I prepared myself by taking a deep breath and tried to do a ki blast again. Trunks closed his eyes, but there was no need for him to. This time I did it perfectly without any mishap. Third times the charm I guess.

Trunks opened his eyes and grinned at me. "You did it!" He cheered while ruffling my hair. I hated getting my hair ruffled, but right now I really didn't care. I just learned to do a ki blast! The chibi version of me inside my head danced with joy. Trunks had managed to teach me just in time too; it was starting to get dark outside. Trunks seemed to notice this as well.

"Shira-San?" Trunks asked me suddenly. "Do you want to go to my friend Goten's house for dinner? His place is the closest and you can eat for free."

"I don't know," I said nervously. "I don't want to eat all your friend's food."

I glared at Trunks when he laughed loudly. "What's so funny?" I asked. Clearly I was not amused. Trunks stopped laughing when he noticed I was glaring at him, but the smile was still there afterwards.

"It's just that Goten's a half-saiyan like us. He has a half-saiyan brother named Gohan who has a quarter-saiyan toddler, and their father Goku is a full-blooded saiyan. Their house is pretty well stocked. I don't think we could eat them out of house and home even if we tried."

"Oh," I said, blinking in surprise. "In that case, I'd love to go."

Trunks laughed again but this time I didn't get angry. His laugh sounded nice and made me want to make him laugh more often. We took off and headed towards this Goten's house, and for the first time all day, I was very happy Vegeta had forced Trunks to train me.

Kiyomi

"Okay, Kiyomi, what do you want to learn first?" Goten asked.

"Anything as long as you teach me," I said, blushing shyly. Goten had my absolute attention. I doubted anything could have distracted me in that moment. ADD or no ADD.

"Okay, then," he said with a smile. "Can you make a ki ball?"

"Yep," I confirmed proudly. "Daddy didn't want me to know so I taught myself one day out of boredom."

Goten's amused smile made my heart beat faster and my stomach flutter. I looked away, trying to stop the unfamiliar feeling, and noticed our location for the first time. There were trees and mountains a little farther out, and standing about 30 yards from us was a little white house. Aww…It was _adorable_. Just the kind of place I'd like to live in.

"Well, since you already know how, do you want to train or just talk?" he asked.

I pursed my lips. "What do you want to talk about?" I was eager to find out more about him.

"I want to hear more about you," he said smiling at me again.

"What about me?" I wondered, a little let down that we were talking about me and not him.

"Your dad was a full saiyan?"

"Yes," I confirmed. "He just recently died a couple weeks ago. Shira got over it a little quicker than I did, but that's probably because I was more a daddy's girl and she was a mama's girl."

"How did he die?" Goten asked sympathetically, but curiously, and I quite like the way that his left eyebrow looked raised.

"Mama killed him."

"How…_why_?" Goten asked incredulously

"He cheated on her," I murmured sadly. "Let's just say that my mama is in prison now for murder and improper use of a curling iron."

"You and your sister are all alone?"

"No, not all alone. Shira and I _do_ have each other." I explained.

"That's good." Goten murmured. Suddenly he looked up to the sky. "You feel that?"

Unwillingly, I drew my attention away from Goten. I could sense two power levels coming towards us. Immediately, I recognized one of them as Shira and after a second realized that the other was lavender head. I pictured them flying with Trunks' odd-colored hair and Shira's discipline tape blowing in the wind.

"Kiyomi?" Shira asked in surprise as her feet touched the ground. "What are you doing here?"

My eyes cut to Goten. "Just hanging out," I said, twirling a piece of my black hair in my finger.

I saw Goten grinning out of the corner of my eye and looked over to see him and lavender head exchanging grins.

"Oh, hi, I'm Shira," My sister said, sticking out her hand to Goten.

"I'm Goten," he said as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry if Kiyomi did anything wrong or suddenly stopped paying attention," Shira said looking directly at me. "She has ADD."

I frowned at her. I wished she wouldn't make me look bad in front of Goten. How would she feel if I did that to her? Shira noticed that I was about to object, and I quickly shut up when I saw her hand move towards the shiny, silver discipline tape.

"She has ADD? But, she seemed so extraordinarily _focused _when we talked," Goten said looking at me with confusion on his face. I couldn't help smiling at how cute the expression on his face looked.

"Are you serious?" Shira asked disbelievingly. After a moment a sly smile appeared on her face. "Goten there's a carnival in South City. You should take Kiyomi."

I frowned at Shira again for interfering, but I was secretly thrilled at the idea of a date with Goten.

My frown disappeared, however, when Goten smiled at me yet again.

I saw Trunks (I figured I better stop calling him lavender head in my mind) grin at Goten again. That's when an idea struck me.

"Trunks, why don't you take Shira to the carnival? Like on a date. I can tell she likes you. Shira hovers when she likes someone." I said looking at Shira innocently.

Shira exhaled angrily and reached for the discipline tape. I made a noise that sounded like "eep" and went to hide behind Goten.

"We would love to go with you girls," Trunks said, speaking for both of them. "But it doesn't have to be a date or anything. Just four friends hanging out." He probably added that last part in for Shira's benefit, because I definitely want a date with Goten.

Shira put the discipline tape away, satisfied with Trunks' suggestion, but I made no move to step away from Goten.

"Hey, kids, you hungry?" I heard a voice yell.

I looked to see a woman with long, black hair staring at us from the front of the white house.

"Chow time," Goten and Trunks said at the same time.

"C'mon girls," Goten said. "Let's go introduce you to my mom."

As we walked towards the house I saw Shira and Trunks trying to keep a bit of distance between them. That was just the opposite of Goten and me who were walking so close together that our shoulders brushed against each other.

Finally, when we reached the house, the long-haired lady looked at me and Shira curiously. "Who are these girls?"

"That's Shira," Goten said pointing to her. "And this is Kiyomi." He put his hand on my shoulder and the butterflies returned to my stomach.

"They're half-saiyan sisters that were born on Earth." Trunks added.

"I'm Goten's mother, but you can call me ChiChi." She said to us.

"Nice to meet you ChiChi-San." Shira said politely.

"Good to know you Shira," She looked from Shira to me. "And you too, Kiyomi." She smiled at Goten's hand still on my shoulder.

"A pleasure," I said while curtsying.

"Well, come on in and eat. Don't be shy."

And with that, we all walked into the house, greeted by the smell of spaghetti and milk.

* * *

**Ouch, my hands hurt after typing all that with no break. Tell us what you think about this chapter. R&R.**


	4. Sleep Deprived

**Okay, so this chapter is pure Shira because it was long enough without adding Kiyomi's POV to it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

* * *

Shira

I felt a huge grin spread across my face. I couldn't help it, I loved spaghetti. It was my second favorite dinner meal in the world. My first was shrimp pasta with alfredo sauce and my third was yakisoba.

As we all sat down we were greeted by two other people who I assumed were Gohan and Goku. I was right, of course. As they introduced themselves I heard ChiChi ask where Pan and Videl were. Gohan explained that they were spending the day with Hercule. Were they talking about Hercule Satan, that fake hero?

Anyway, as Goku and Gohan introduced themselves I noticed something I hadn't really noticed before.

"You all have black hair and eyes," I said out loud so calmly that my voice almost sounded monotone even though I was slightly suprised.

"So?" was the only reply I'd gotten. Gohan was the one who answered me.

"So," I said while _trying_ not to twitch. After all, Gohan wasn't _trying_ to irritate me, I'm just easily annoyed. I can't help it. "How come Trunks-san has lavender-colored hair? I mean, I'm not saying lavender's a bad color or anything. In fact it's my third favorite color, after blue-grass green and neon orange. It's just that Vegeta-sama's hair is black and Bulma-sama's hair is blue. Blue plus black _does not _equal lavender. It just bugs me slightly cause I can tell that lavender is his natural hair color."

Trunks eyes widened slightly. "You can tell? Most people just think I dyed it."

I grinned again. He looked so cute when he made that confused expression of his. I wondered if Bulma thought Vegeta was this cute when he was confused.

"Yeah," I said, answering him. "But most people are human and don't have a saiyan's heightened sense of smell like I do. If you had dyed your hair I would have smelled the chemicals in your hair. I would have smelled it even a couple months ago because the scent tends to linger very, very faintly. It's usually hidden under a layer of whatever the person's shampoo smells like, so most people don't notice it, but I pay attention to these things. So, back to my earlier question. Why do you have lavender hair, Trunks-san?"

"My grandfather has lavender hair." He explained.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. "But then why does Bulma have _blue _hair. I didn't really talk to her so I couldn't smell her hair, but since Bra has blue hair too I assumed that she doesn't dye her hair either."

"My great grandmother has blue hair," Trunks said, taking a drink of milk. I giggled because when he took the glass away he had a milk mustache.

Trunks looked at me as if I was one of those crazy people you see in the straight jackets and padded cells. "What's so funny about my great grandmother having blue hair?"

This of course just made me laught even harder. Eventually, I calmed down enough to answer Trunks' question. "There's nothing funny about your grandmother as far as I know. You just have a milk 'stache on your lip."

"Oh," was all Trunks said, with pink cheeks, before he quickly wiped the milk 'stache away with his sleeve.

It made me smile to see Trunks blush instead of me, and I was about to comment about it when I realized we had completly ignored Kiyomi, Goten, and the rest of his family. However, it was alright because they weren't paying much attention to us either. Goten was, at the moment, telling his parents that Kiyomi and I were going with Trunks and him to the South City Carnival this week.

"So, you haven't decided on a date yet?" ChiChi questioned.

"No, not really," Goten explained. "We don't know when they'll be free."

"We're free everyday except Tuesdays," Kiyomi put in. "Tuesday is the day we do all our downtown shopping."

I stared at Kiyomi, eyes wide. Goten had been telling the truth. She really did focus when he was around.

"So, we can go tomorrow, if you guys want, since tomorrow's a Friday." Goten said.

Kiyomi grinned. "That'll be great. Hey, Shira, you're not going anywhere in the morning are you?"

Kiyomi's question shook me out of shock mode. "Well, I'm going to be meditating on the roof for a while, but that's way before sunrise, so you don't have to worry about that since you'll still be asleep. We should probably all meet up at Trunks-san's house at 8:00 so that we can eat breakfast before the carnival."

"You enjoy making plans, don't you, Shira-san?" Trunks asked.

I smiled and told him, "Yes, yes I do."

All through dinner, everyone was talking about the carnival. Mostly it was Kiyomi talking about when we had gone to the carnival last year. It's fun talking with these people, especially Trunks. They made me laugh a lot, were really nice to Kiyomi and me, and we could talk to them about saiyan stuff that nobody else understood (like our insane appetites for example).

By the end of dinner it was pretty late and I was starting to get sleepy. I tried to stay awake, but I fell asleep anyway. I'd only been asleep for a few minutes before I felt someone lightly shake me awake.

"Shira-san, wake up," someone said. But, all I saw when I opened my eyes was someone's pale arm and part of a black sleeve. So, I looked up, still half-asleep, and saw Trunks staring down at me. I was too sleepy to care that he was hovering and staring.

"Trunks-san..." I mumbled under my breath as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's pretty late, Shira-san," he said. "Maybe Goten and I should take you and Kiyomi-san home."

I stood up slowly and stretched my limbs. "Kiyomi and I are big girls," I said with a yawn. "We can fly home by ourselves."

Trunks smiled and stood up as well. "I know you can," he started to explain. "But, we'd still like to fly with you guys anyway. This way we'll know where you live in case we ever want to visit you sometimes. Besides, I don't think Kiyomi-san can fly home in her sleep. Goten will have to carry her."

I turned to face Goten and Kiyomi. Trunks was right. Goten was holding a fast asleep Kiyomi in his arms, and Kiyomi did not look like she was going to wake up anytime soon.

"Fine," I said with another yawn. "You can fly with us home, but only this once."

Trunks grinned but I was too tired to be angry with him.

Both Trunks and I thanked ChiChi-sama for the dinner and Goten explained that he would be back in about an hour since Kiyomi and I did not live close by.

As we flew through the sky, towards mine and Kiyomi's apartment, it was getting harder and harder for me to stay awake. Twice, I almost fell out of the sky.

"Shira-san...?" Trunks asked me softly.

"Hn," was all I said. I was too busy focusing on not flying into a billboard in the city we were flying over.

"Shira-san, maybe you should give me your address so I can carry you the rest of the way home."

I slowly shook my head no. Why was I so tired? I yawned and felt myself lower a few more feet in the sky.

"Shira-san," I heard Trunks' voice pleading in the background. "It's not safe for you to fly like this. Let me carry you."

"N-no. I can do it. I-I can fly," I said, even though my eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Shira-san, come on, you can't do this." I could hear the frustration in Trunks' voice and it almost made me want to give in but I didn't.

Suddenly, two bright lights were shining in front of me. At first, I didn't know what it was because I was so tired, but as the lights drew closer my eyes widened in suprise. There was a flying car right in front of me. I felt something grab me and pull up just as the car zoomed past. The something that pulled me up turned out to be a someone; Trunks. He'd pulled me out of the way just in time. Maybe I was too tired to fly.

Goten, who was flying just a little ways behind us now sped so that he was right next to us. "Are you guys alright? What just happened?"

I suddenly felt bad for not letting Trunks carry me sooner.

"Shira-san was so tired that she didn't see the car," Trunks explained while shifting me around so that he was holding me bridal style. "She's okay. She didn't get hurt at all." Then Trunks looked down at me. "Will you give me your address _now_? You know, since you almost got hit by a car?"

I looked down, my face turning red with embarrassment. "I live on 22nd and Brushlake. Bridgewood Apartments. Apartment #27." I whispered softly.

"Good," Trunks said. "That's not far from where we are. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Sure," I said, still looking down. I was still embarrassed from earlier so I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see me blush again.

As soon as Trunks and Goten started flying off again I fell asleep.

* * *

**Anybody else think that Shira was being incredibly difficult in this chapter?**


	5. Serving up Jealousy for Breakfast

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**This chapter is pure Kiyomi and is pretty long for what I usually type. Anyway enjoy some nice jealousy over breakfast in this chapter.**

* * *

_Kiyomi_

I woke up, but did not open my eyes. I was still too tired. I let out a quiet sigh.

I heard the sound of my bed creaking as someone laid me on it. Why was I in my room? I thought I was at Goten-kun's house.

"Goten, I have Shira-san asleep in her room. Are you ready to leave now?" I heard Trunks' voice say.

"Yeah. We had better get going now," Goten-kun said. "Goodnight, Kiyomi-chan," He added with a whisper.

I let out a small sigh that could pass as a noise sleeping people make.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked a little louder.

I felt my hair being moved out of the way and the lightese pressure of lips against my forehead.

"Aww, Goten's got a girlfriend. Goten's in love," Trunks taunted in a sing-songy voice as the two of them started walking through the house.

"I do not. I am not." Goten-kun defended himself.

"One word: denial." Trunks said.

"Like you can say that I'm in denial? What about Shira-san?"

"What about her?" Trunks asked. "I didn't do anything."

"But you were thinking it," Goten said surely.

Trunks scoffed.

I heard Goten say one more word before the front door closed and I drifted off again.

"Denial."

And then I dreampt sweet dreams of a carnival and Goten-kun and winning teddy bears.

* * *

"Kiyomi, wake up," Shira said, nudging me awake.

I tried to speak but it came out sounding muffled. "Mo amay."

"Mo amay?" Shira repeated. "Do you mean go away?"

"Mmmhmm," I turned over trying to block out Shira and get back to my dream about me and Goten at the carnival.

"It's 7:15 in the morning. You have to get ready."

When I wouldn't get up she said something that made me bolt upright.

"Don't you want to see Goten?" Shira asked with a laugh. "He's waiting for you."

I jumped out of bed and in like two minutes I was up and dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with cuffs. It took longer for me to do my hair. I couldn't decide if I wanted it up or down. Finally, I settled on brushing it and leaving it down with a bandana that I used as a headband.

At around 7:30 I came out of my bathroom.

"How do I look?" I asked Shira as I walked into the front room. She looked up at me from the couch.

"Looking good. What about me?" She got up, but before I could really see what she was wearing the tv caught my attention.

"I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world. You can't stop me cause I'm Kim Possible. There is nothing-"

"Kiyomi!" Shira cut me off, annoyed that I was singing Disney Channel Songs again.

"Oh, right." I looked at what she was wearing. "Is that my lavender blouse?" I asked.

She blushed.

"Shira, are you trying to match Trunks' hair?" I asked giggling.

"_No!_ Maybe I just like this blouse."

"Right," I said, being unusually sarcastic for me. Then I used Goten and Trunks' word of choice last night. "Denial."

Before the tv could grab my attention again Shira turned it off and I stared at her, confused by the look on her face.

"Kiyomi, how can you be so focused when Goten-san is around you?" Shira asked.

"I don't know. It's just like when the tv is on. No matter what I'm watching, nothing else seems to matter."

She pursed her lips. "We got to go."

I glanced at the clock. 7:34. We were going to be late.

We flew out the door, not even bothering to walk. I hit my shoulder on the door frame and my face turned down in a pout. Shira rolled her eyes.

As we flew, I ran into another goose. It suprised me when Shira laughed at the same time that I giggled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh, that just reminded me of the flying car I almost ran into last night."

"What kind of car?" I asked curiously.

"The kind that flys," She said.

"Oh, right," I pursed my lips. "What happened?"

Suddenly, Shira's face flushed a very deep red. Was there something wrong with her?

"N-nothing."

I was about to probe her for more answers when the big buildings of Capsule Corp. came into view. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Goku, and a tiny black-haired girl I didn't recognize were all out on the porch.

"You're fifteen minutes late," Trunks stated as we touched the ground.

"Sorry," Shira muttered. She turned her head away from Trunks before he could see her blush.

I looked around at everyone. Goku had on his usual goofy smile, Vegeta had on his adorable/evil smirk, Trunks was looking at Shira, Bulma was looking back and forth from Trunks to Vegeta's evil smirk, and Bra was staring at me happily with the smaller girl hiding behind her. That last one got my attention.

"Hi, Kiyomi!" Bra said cheerfully. "You want to play again?"

"No," Vegeta said. "You are not playing with her. Pan is here, play with her."

I saw Bulma look at him disapprovingly. "Vegeta, let it go. It was an accident," She said, referring to when I almost dropped Bra yesterday.

"Yeah, Daddy, listen to Mommy!" Bra whined. "Besides, Pan-chan is only two! She's no fun yet!"

"I'm sorry, Bra," I interrupted. "I'm about to go to the carnival."

"Will you come back and play later?" Her pleading eyes looked so angelic that I couldn't help but nod.

Vegeta grunted.

"Um...Where's Goten-kun? Is he here?" My sad, anxious eyes looked around and could not find him.

"That's why I'm here," Goku said cheerfully. "Goten's got to do some stuff for ChiChi. He said to tell you that he'll meet you at the carnival."

I frowned. "Okay, thanks." Then I turned to Shira and Trunks. "Let's go to the carnival!" I said impatiently.

"Kiyomi," Shira said like I was slow. "What about breakfast?" In response to her words my belly growled at me, demanding I eat while my conscience yelled at me very loudly to see Goten-kun.

"Alright," I _was_ hungry and I imagined Shira and Trunks were, too.

"There's a Denny's on the way to the carnival. I'll buy for you girls because a rich person can do that." Trunks bragged.

I wasn't going to miss out on free food by telling Trunks that we were in fact rich. Very filthy rich. And when I saw her roll her eyes and smirk I didn't think Shira wanted to tell him yet either.

"Ooo, bacon! I love bacon!" I said joyfully.

"In that case, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to meet Oolong," Trunks joked, causing everyone except me and Shira to laugh.

"Oo-who?" I asked.

"Nevermind." Trunks shook his head.

"Trunks," Bulma said. "You may be able to look after yourself but you still have a cerfew. 10:30. Got it?"  
"Yeah, yeah," he said absently. "Bye, guys. See you later."

The three of us took off into the sky. We got to South City earlier than we should have because I was so eagar to eat and see Goten that I flew faster and Shira and Trunks tried to keep up with me.

I stopped suddenly in mid-air when I saw the carnival up ahead. The silouette of the ferris wheel spun in front of my eyes.

Trunks pointed down to the right. "There's the Denny's."

We flew down and the waitress settled us into a booth once we were inside.

The waitress (her name tag read Mayumi) batted her eyelashes at Trunks and looked at him with intense brown eyes. "Trunks, it's good to see you, _again_."

It looked like she was taunting us, trying to see which of us held interest in Trunks.

"This is my ex, Mayumi. Mayumi, these are Shira and Kiyomi." Trunks said introducing us.

Shira had her hand on my shoulder and I flinched as her nails dug into me. She obviously didn't like Trunks' casualness with this girl.

"Ow, Shira," I frowned at her.

"Sorry," she muttered.

I extended my hand out to Mayumi. "Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," She smiled a real smile back at me and shook my hand. Mama always told me that I could easily make friends with anyone if I wanted to.

By now, Mayumi had figured out that Shira was the one interested in Trunks, so she placed on a fake smile when she turned to my sister.

"Hello, Shira," she said unwillingly.

"Yeah, hello," Shira said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What can I get you?" Mayumi asked, turning to Trunks first.

"The usual," he replied.

Shira tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, and the vein in her forehead was sticking out.

I hid a giggle when I saw that she looked just like mama, at that moment, when some girl hit on dad.

...I hope she doesn't try to kill Trunks like mama did daddy. That would make our new friends dislike her real fast. But, really, she didn't look like she wanted to kill Trunks; she looked like she wanted to kill Mayumi.

Mayumi turned to me, purposely ignoring Shira. I internally frowned. Why couldn't they be nice to each other?

"I'm going to eat light," I said. "I want to hurry and see Goten-kun."

"Are you Goten-san's girlfriend?" Mayumi asked. "I know him. Trunks and I doubled with him and a girl named Rika, once."

My expression sort of matched Shira's now. Sort of, but not really. Shira didn't like hearing about Trunks' dates any more than I like hearing about Goten's dates.

"No, I'm not," I added a silent 'yet' in my head. "What did Rika look like?"

"Blonde hair, and I don't remember her eyes. She was pretty average. But, Goten goes out with a lot of girls so she wasn't all that unusual."

"Yeah, like two or three a week," Trunks added. "The last girl was four days ago. Her name was Emmi. She was a blonde, too."

I frowned sadly. A blonde? Did Goten really like blonde girls? I had black hair, so did that mean that he didn't like me like I thought he did?

Mayumi saw my expression. "You shouldn't worry too much about it. When I was dating Trunks I saw Goten a lot because he was always coming over to Trunks' house. It really didn't seem like he even _liked _liked most of them."

"No, he really didn't," Trunks said, starting to understand why I was upset. "I'm pretty sure he only went out with a lot of those girls because he was bored and needed to get away for awhile."

"You guys really think that?" I asked, my frown turning into a small smile.

"Totally," Mayumi smiled at me.

I smiled back at her, new bonds of friendship forming. Mayumi was actually really nice. To me, at least.

"Can we order, already?" Shira demanded, not liking my new friendship with her enemy.

"Alright, because I'm eating light, I'll have four Grand Slams with pancakes, bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs." I stated. "And a coke."

Mayumi nodded, and didn't seem at all suprised by the amount of food I ordered. She was probably used to Trunks' friends and family's insane appetite.

"And you?" Mayumi turned unwillingly to Shira.

"What she's having," Shira pointed to me. "Only six, not four."

"Right," With one last friendly look at me and a smile at Trunks, Mayumi left to go have our orders prepared.

"Shira, why is that vein in your forehead sticking out?" I asked. "You look like mama."

"Yes, Shira, why are you looking like that?" Trunks commented, grinning because he realized that Shira was jealous.

"Shut up, the both of you," Shira said twitching slightly. "It's none of your business why I look like this."

* * *

**What do you guys think? Does Shira need anger management? That anger is the reason she meditates in the morning.**


	6. Kiyomi Unleashed

Hey everybody. I hope people are still following this story. I know its been over a year since I updated it. But school's almost out so expect more updates over summer.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ. Shira and Kiyomi, the characters, do belong to us however.

* * *

**Shira**

I've decided I might have to hit both Trunks and Kiyomi very hard. Why's my vein twitching? They freaking _know_ why! They should be glad I haven't ripped their throats out now. Hmph, and Kiyomi says I have anger problems. If I had anger problems she'd be dead. Lucky for her murder is against the law.

Apparently, the death glare I was shooting was starting to take effect because Trunks and Kiyomi scooted away from me and when a woman and her child neared our table she started to walk faster. I didn't care. I just wanted to get the hell away from this place.

"Sh-Shira-san...?" Trunks asked softly. His voice sounded unsure and suddenly I felt bad for glaring at him. After all, it isn't his fault that his stupid ex-girlfriend was flirting with him.

"Shira-San?" Trunks asked again. "Are you okay?" His voice was a bit low and careful. This made me feel even worse. I'm not even dating the guy and yet I'm already acting like a jealous girlfriend.

Jeez. What is wrong with me?

I sighed heavily and looked down at the table. "I'm fine, Trunks-San. There's no need for you to worry."

"Are you sure?" he questioned. I know he didn't believe me.

"I'm fine." I said smiling at him and ruffling his hair like he had done when I'd done the ki-blast successfully. "You worry too much, Trunks-San." I said, jabbing him in the shoulder with my index finger.

"Ow," he said while rubbing his shoulder and smirking. "What'd you do that for?"

I shrugged and grinned playfully. "I dunno. I guess I just felt like jabbing you in the shoulder."

Trunks scowled at me but his eyes were still bright and shining so I knew he wasn't really angry.

Soon, Mayumi returned with our food and procedded to start flirting with Trunks again. A bit of anger fired up in me at the sight of her but I quickly pushed that anger back down. So what if Trunks' ex still like him? That had nothing to do with me. Nothing, I say. _Nothing_. Afterall, I'm just a friend and that's probably not gonna change anytime soon. Besides, it wasn't like Trunks was flirting back. He completely ignored all her advances and answered all her questions with short but polite responses.

Mayumi finally got the message because she frowned while glaring at us both and retreated to the front counter, defeated.

I grinned in triumph.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Trunks asked. His left eyebrow was arched and he was grinning as well, though I didn't know why.

"I'm just really excited about the carnival. We're going to have so much fun." I said before starting on eating my bacon.

"Right..." Was Trunks' only reply before he too started eating his breakfast.

I was just about to question what he meant by that statement when I noticed Kiyomi rip open and pour yet another packet of sugar into her large cup of coke.

"Kiyomi, how many packs of sugar have you poured in that drink?" I could feel the panic rising in my voice. Kiyomi was not supposed to have sugar. _Ever._ One, it made her even more hyper than usual and two, it made her twitchy.

Really I was mostly concerned about her being hyper. Hyper Kiyomi said and did things that were just plain weird. Kinda like the stuff she was doing right now...

Hyper Kiyomi downed the large sugar filled coke all in one gulp and then promptly started chucking the ice cubes at Trunks' head. Sometimes she would miss because her hand would involunterly twitch but that didn't stop her. She just continued throwing ice at him and giggling madly all the while.

"What is wrong with you?" Trunks asked while shielding his head with his arms. The ice didn't hurt when they hit him, but they were really cold and annoying.

I finally wrestled the cup of ice from Kiyomi's hand. This didn't seem to faze her very much. She just shrugged and started singing about the ice loudly and off-key.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Trunks asked for a second time.

"She's had too much sugar." I tried to explain. "I should have been watching her. Too much sugar always makes her really hyper."

Trunks furrowed his brow in confusion. "But isn't there already sugar in the coke? Why would she add _more_?" Trunks almost had to yell out his questions because Kiyomi was singing so loudly. People nearby were covering their ears.

"There's sugar in the coke, but not enough to make her this hyper. We've got to get her out of here and get to the carnival. That way she can burn off some of this excess energy.

Trunks frowned. "Are you sure you want to unleash _that_ on the carnival?"

I shrugged. "Better the carnival than us."

Trunks sighed. "I guess you're right. Let's pay the check and get outta here."

Kiyomi had stopped singing now but the weirdness continued. She was now trying to fit a napkin holder into her pants pocket.

Trunks called for the waitress to bring the check and Mayumi practically ran over to our table.

"Is there something wrong with your friend, Trunks?" Mayumi had sounded genuinely concerned but I was not fooled. Just because I decided not to be angry with her didn't mean I had to trust her. There was pure evil hidden behind those large brown eyes of hers, I just knew it.

"She's just a little hyper," Trunks explained. "We just need the check so we can pay and go."

"Okay," Mayumi said regretfully. "But she can't take that with her." She pointed to the napkin holder that Kiyomi had somehow managed to stuff into her pocket. Trunks and I both sweat-dropped.

"Kiyomi, hand me the skinny bunny." I said, holding my hand out. She gave me the napkin holder and I put it back on top of the table.

"Skinny bunny?" Trunks asked questioningly.

I shook my head. "Just don't ask."

"Let's go to the carnival!" Kiyomi said hopping towards the door.

**Kiyomi**

Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, hop, _HOP!_

"Hopping up and down is fun, down is fun, down is fun. Hopping up and down is fun on this leather tree!" I sang.

I turned around. Why did Shira and Trunks and Mayumi have mohawks? Oooh, pretty rainbow mohawks with orange eyebrows!

The thing behind the counter snatched some of Trunks' money! It was a giant purple lizard!

"I'll teach you to snatch money!" I hopped back over to where they all stood and grabbed the ugly lizard by his jacket. I didn't know lizards wore jackets.

"Ahh, let me go!" Lizard guy yelled.

"Kiyomi's got the cashier!" Trunks yelled to Shira.

"Kiyomi, release the yellow dinosaur." Shira said to me.

I frowned. "He's a money snatching purple lizard!"

"Okay, then, release the money snatching purple lizard."

"Does he promise not to snatch any more money?" I demanded.

"I-I promise." Lizard guy stuttered.

I released him. "Alllllll righty then." I said cheerfully. "Let's go to the carnival!"

As we flew through the bright black and white zebra colored sky Shira held onto my arm and secured the discipline tape on my face. Though I could not speak, I could still sort of sing so I hummed the tune to Star Wars.

We touched down at the carnival.

Where was Goten? I looked at Trunks, my question plain on my face.

"I'll call him," Trunks said. "Hang on a sec."

Shira had left my side to get a better look at the strength tester game.

Trunks wasn't especially paying attention to me as he waited for Goten to answer. After two rings I decided that I should go look for him myself rather than waiting.

There were a whole bunch of street performers here. One was a polar bear that swallowed knives. I walked towards the polar bear and pleaded with my eyes to remove the discipline tape.

He stared at me in confusion before standing up on two paws and slashing away the tape.

"Thank you, Mr. Polar Bear!"

"Polar bear?" He said confused. "Is that some kind of new young people slang?"

But I didn't answer because the large neon colored ferris wheel was distracting me. I walked over to the moving ride and flew up a bit to touch it.

"Kiyomi!" It was an automatic response to turn when I heard his voice.

"Goten-kun!" I cheered. "Look at this!"

I reached my hand out to touch the ferris wheel again but I was a bit too strong and I heard the wheel creak as nails and screws broke off and the wheel unattached from the base. It started rolling towards the ocean but luckily Goten caught it and rescued all the people.

"You're a hero!" I shouted happily. "Goten-kun's a hero!"

After he had set everyone safely on the ground I threw my arms around him in a bear hug. "I'm glad you're here, Ten-kun."

He hugged me back, not commenting on the nickname. "I'm glad to be here. I missed you, Kiyomi."

I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

So, does Kiyomi get delusional when she's had too much sugar. What do you guys think? Review please!


	7. What's a Shi-Shi?

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Shira

For a couple of minutes after Trunks had got off the phone with Goten, we both had a miniature panic attack as we searched for Kiyomi.

"Where the hell did she go?!" I asked as I flew up into the sky so that I could get a better look at the carnival.

Trunks followed me. "Maybe she went to look for Goten? I don't know why though since she knew I was calling him."

"Kiyomi gets impatient when she's had lots of sugar."

"She's going to run from us, isn't she?" He asked nervously.

I sighed. "Most likely."

Suddenly we heard these horrible screeching and crackling sounds as if something large and metallic was breaking. Both Trunks and I turned at the same time towards the sounds just in time to see the ferris wheel quickly rolling down the pier.

"Kiyomi!" We both yelled at the same time, quickly speeding off towards the runaway ferris wheel.

By the time we got over there, Goten had already stopped it and was helping people off the now broken ride. He must have found Kiyomi before we did.

"What happened here, Kiyomi?" I asked as I touched down near her. "How did you break a ferris wheel?!"

"I touched it!" She chirped loudly.

Goten picked a piece of metal from the wrecked ferris wheel off his shoulder. "More like you punched it…"

"Kiyomi?" I asked calmly. "Why did you 'touch' the ferris wheel?"

"It was pretty and neon colored. I was just pointing it out to Goten-kun." While she explained this she began to twirl around slowly. Trunks, Goten and I all sweat-dropped.

"What _is _wrong with her?" Goten questioned as Kiyomi twirled faster.

"She had sugar." I said simply. "She should calm down in a few minutes."

Goten frowned. "Won't the sugar make her crash when it finally wears off?"

"No," I said, while putting my hand on Kiyomi's shoulder so she'd stand still. She was starting to make _me_ dizzy. "She'll be fine. Just don't give her anything with sugar."

"Okay…" Goten said, still unsure.

"Ki-ki," I say, using the old nickname from when we were little to get her attention. Instantly, she was focused on me. "Would you like to ride the big metal dragon with Goten-san?"

She happily nodded her head yes and skipped back over to Goten.

"Okay, so Goten, you take Kiyomi on the roller coaster and Trunks and I can go to the games."

Trunks grinned. I could tell going over to the carnie games pleased him very much. "You want me to win you a plushie don't you?"

I grinned back at him. "The biggest one you can find."

Kiyomi

Wow! What a sugar rush. I _think _it's over now.

Goten-kun and I are gonna ride the roller coaster. We're in line now. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Sigh. Waiting is _so _boring.

"Hey, Ki-ki," Goten said, using Shira's childhood nickname for me. "You want to play a game while we wait or something?"

I looked at him curiously. He could probably tell how bored I was. Shira says it's really _really _ easy to tell when I'm bored. "What game?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Or we could just talk."

"You need a nickname." I said suddenly.

"What?"

"Take the g and n out of your name and that leaves Ote. That sounds kinda like Otis. Your new nickname will be Otis!"

"Are you still on a sugar rush?" He frowned. "I don't want to be called Otis."

Now I frowned. "Okay, we'll come up with something else, I guess." Then I smiled. "We're next, we're next!" We made it to the front of the line.

Goten-kun laughed. "I love your exuberance, Ki-ki." The people started getting off the ride. "Hey, how'd you get the name Ki-ki, anyway?"

"That's just what Shi-shi always calls me."

"Shi-shi?" Aw…so adorable when he was confused.

"That's what I always called Shira. I'm Ki-ki, she's Shi-shi." I shrugged. Alright, we boarded the ride and the safety bar went down!

"It's starting," Goten-kun said as the ride took off.

"Whoohoo, whee, yeah!" I screamed. "Fun!"

"Hold on tight, Ki-ki.' Goten-kun said.

I lifted my arms above my head. "Look, Goten-kun! No hands!"

The ride twisted and turned and went up and down several hills before coming to an end.

"That was fun." Goten-kun commented before we got off the ride.

"So, Goten-kun, whatcha wanna do now?"

"Let's go find Trunks and Shira."

"Kay, let's go."

We found Shira standing next to a huge teddy bear plushie with a cowboy outfit.

"Where's Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Behind the giant teddy bear," Said a mysterious voice.

Ah! The plushie talked! "Shi-shi, why is your plushie talking?!"

Shira snapped her head up in surprise and stared at me.

"The teddy bear is not talking." Trunks said moving the bear out of the way. And then he frowned at me. "What did you call Shira-san?"

"Shi-shi." I said, looking at Shira who was still staring at me. "That's what I used to call her. And she called me Ki-ki." I explained, frowning at Shira as she frowned at me.

"Aw," Trunks teased Shira. "Shi-shi? That is so cute."

Shira reached over and punched Trunks in the stomach.

"Ouch!" He complained loudly. "What was that for?"

"Don't call me that." She said to him. Then she looked at me. "And I thought that you grew out of calling me that."

I frowned at her. "I don't grow out of anything…"

* * *

So, what'd you think? Sorry it took so long to post this...I really have no excuse other than laziness for not posting sooner...


End file.
